


Would Anyone Care

by staticxdesire



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Protective Alicia Clark, Protective Rick Grimes, alicia is a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticxdesire/pseuds/staticxdesire
Summary: Alicia Clark escapes Virginia's camp with her 5-year-old daughter, Lucy in town. She runs into someone who helps her out more than she could have ever thought. Will Alicia make it back to her friends, or will she lose her heart to Rick Grimes.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Rick Grimes, Alicia Clarke/Rick Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Ghost

Alicia Clarke paced back and forth in the small room at one of Virginia’s camps. It was dark out, and she spent most of her nights this way. Pacing the floors, and watching out the window for any opportunity to run. It had been nearly 6 years since Strand had her reassigned to this camp. 6 years is a long time to be away from everyone you loved. 

Not everyone Alicia thought as she glanced down at her daughter, Lucy, who managed to sleep peacefully even though her short life had been nothing but peaceful. 

Wes and Alicia were separated within days of being at the first camp. Wes had been taken to another camp, and that was the last time she ever saw him. Weeks and months had gone by and Alicia suspected she was pregnant, and as even more time passed she realized she was right. Lucy was born at the absolute worst time possible, with no one around to help, Alicia delivered her alone. 

Everything Alicia did was for Lucy even though Virginia made that really hard most days. Alicia feared that one day Lucy would be taken from her just like everyone else, and she vowed to be long gone before that day came along.

“We’ll get out of this, Lu,” Alicia whispered. “I promise.”

-

The next morning Alicia quickly got dressed and ran her hands through her hair trying to tame what she could. She smiled down at Lucy who was sleeping curled up with her stuffed rabbit held tightly to her chest. 

“Hey,” Alicia whispered as she crouched down by the cot. She placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “Time to wake up, baby.” 

“Momma?” Lucy groaned, eyes fluttering open. “Can I stay in bed a little longer?”

“You know I can’t let you.” Alicia smiled as she helped her daughter out of the bed.

“‘Cause we gotta work.”

Alicia nodded.

She helped Lucy change into a pair of jeans, a ratty old plaid top, and a jean jacket. Then she braided her daughter’s hair into pigtails. She ushered Lucy to the door but stopped long enough to grab the stuffed bunny from the bed.

“Thanks, Momma.” Lucy smiled.

When Alicia walked out of her room she heard a commotion near the front gate of the camp. It took a few seconds to register that walkers were piling up and pushing the gate in. 

“Mom?” There was panic in Lucy's little voice.

“It’s okay, baby. Just hold onto bunny, and everything will be alright.”

She knew this was her chance to get Lucy out of here. Everyone would be too focused on the walkers to notice if she slipped over the fence. Alicia had planned this escape, she knew the best part of the fence to get over, a big distraction was what she had needed.

Alicia grabbed Lucy’s hand and made a run for the corner of the back fence. So far no one had noticed, and if they did they aren’t coming after them. When they reached the fence Alicia picked Lucy up and held her close.

“Don’t let go of me, Lu. No matter what.” 

Knowing that she couldn’t send Lucy over the fence alone for fear of what could be on the other side, the only way was for them to go at the same time. That meant more work for Alicia.

Lucy’s small arms were wrapped around Alicia’s neck, and her legs wrapped around her waist. Alicia started the climb. One foot, one hand at a time. When she reached the top she saw someone running towards her. One of Virginia’s rangers no doubt.

“Shit,” she muttered.

One leg over the fence. 

Alicia caught her other leg on a nail that was sticking out of a piece of board. She held back a scream, but not before losing her balance and falling to the ground. Thankfully on the opposite side of the fence. She landed on her back with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of her completely.

“A-are you okay?” Alicia choked out. 

Lucy nodded as she pulled herself from Alicia’s arms. “Momma you’re bleeding.”

Alicia knew she was. That damn nail had dug in pretty good, and the force of the fall didn’t help. 

Giving herself no more than 30 seconds to catch her breath, Alicia stood up and grabbed Lucy’s hand. Whoever was on the other side of the fence would be here in a matter of minutes, and quite frankly she didn’t want to be anywhere close when that happened.

Alicia ran with Lucy at her side. She wasn’t sure how long they had been running for when Lucy started to cry.

“Momma, my legs are tired.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alicia slowed down to a walk, glancing down at Lucy who had tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t make her daughter run anymore, but they also couldn’t stay in the middle of nowhere without food, water, or even a shelter.

Picking up Lucy Alicia started walking. Her leg throbbed as she carried Lucy through the woods. Her daughter wasn’t exactly the lightest thing to be carrying. They needed to find shelter, and quickly. Somewhere to hole up for the night until Alicia could make better plans.

The sun was high in the sky and Alicia knew that it had been about 4 hours since they left Virginia’s camp. 4 hours of freedom and Alicia already feared they were going to die out here. Until she saw a small cabin in the distance. 

“Hang on, Lu.” Alicia kissed her daughter’s head. “We can rest soon.”

As Alicia came up to the cabin she looked in the window. The place was dark and dusty and appeared to be abandoned. She opened the door and put Lucy down. There wasn’t much inside, a bed shoved in the corner with a couple of tattered blankets. Broken chairs sat around a small table, and off to the side was a wood stove. If she could find something to eat, she’d be able to at least cook it. That is if there were matches around here.

“Is this our new home, momma?” Lucy asked sitting on the bed. “It’s dirty.”

Alicia laughed. 

Luxury wasn’t something Lucy would ever know in this world. That was in the past, a time well before Lucy came into this world.

“We’re only here for a day or two, baby.” Alicia smiled. “Long enough for momma to make a plan.”

But before any plans were made Alicia needed sleep. She climbed into the bed and pulled Lucy close. She covered them both with a blanket, and when Lucy drifted off, Alicia let herself do the same.

Alicia woke up to blackness. 

Somehow she managed to stay asleep for the entire day. Lucy was still cuddled up next to her. Not wanting to wake her daughter, Alicia slowly slipped from the bed and stood up straight. When she turned around she collided with a hard figure that stood in the darkness. 

“Shh,” Alicia’s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, but still couldn’t make out the face in front of her. “I’m not here to hurt you. This is my cabin.”

‘Y-your cabin?” 

The figure moved away from her, and in a matter of seconds lit a few candles that were scattered around the room. Alicia hadn’t noticed them earlier and wondered if he brought them with him.

“You can imagine how shocked I was to come back and find a young woman and child in my bed.” he smirked, “It’s been a while.”

Alicia glanced down at Lucy. “We’ll leave in the morning.”

“I’m not kicking you out.” he walked back over. “I’m Rick.”

“Alicia and that’s my daughter Lucy.”

Rick nodded and sat down at the small table. Alicia took the chair across from his and sat down, aware of the pain in her leg from where she had cut it open. She had so many questions for this stranger. Where was he from, how long has he been out here alone, could she trust him, and most importantly did he have anything to do with Virginia’s camps.

“So how long have you been out here with your daughter?” Rick asked. He grabbed a can of beans and opened it. He handed Alicia a spoon, and she wasn’t about to say no.

“It’s complicated.” Alicia sighed. “Less than a day.”

“Very complicated.” 

Alicia rolled her eyes. “I was being held at a workers camp not far from here. I left with Lucy this morning, but you’d know that if you were part of them.”

“I’m not.” 

“I want to believe you. I wish I could have a little more faith, if not for my sake, for Lucy’s.”

“I think,” Rick took a spoonful of food. “If you really thought I was part of the camp, you would have taken your daughter and ran by now.”

“I wish it was that easy.” Alicia looked down. “Running with Lucy in the middle of the night would be stupid of me. I’d have a better chance here than I would out in the dark with the threat of walkers. Besides, I cut my damn leg climbing a fence and it hurts to walk.”

Rick stood up and rounded the table, crouching down in front of Alicia. He checked one leg, then the other. 

“Take your pants off.” 

“Excuse me?” Alicia was shocked. “I’m no-”

“Humor me and take your pants off. Or I will cut the leg off and you won’t have anything.”

Alicia groaned and stood op. She peeled her pants off and sat back down at Rick’s instructions. Humiliated that she was sitting half-naked in front of a stranger, Alicia closed her eyes. She could feel his hands on her calf.

“That’s pretty deep. What did you cut that on?”

Eyes still close Alicia groaned. “A nail...I think.”

She felt something wet splash onto her leg, a bit of rubbing. Then a cloth is being wrapped around and secured. 

“You can open your eyes, Alicia.” Rick laughed.

Alicia opened her eyes and looked down at him. Her leg was wrapped in what looked like a piece of the blanket. She smiled at Rick, not sure what else to say to him. A ‘thank you’ would have been a good start, but the words didn’t come.

“You should probably go back to sleep,” Rick said. “I’ll keep watch.”

“I-” Alicia started.

“Don’t argue.

And she didn’t. Alicia crawled back in next to Lucy, except this time she couldn’t sleep. Not with a complete stranger less than 6 feet away. She trusted him, sort of. She trusted him as much as she could under the circumstances.

“Rick?” Alicia whispered. She saw him glance over. “Thank you.”

The next morning Alicia shifted in the bed as she woke up. Her arm reached out for Lucy but the child wasn’t there anymore.

“Luce?” Shooting up into a sitting position Alicia looked around the room. Nothing.

Her feet hit the floor faster than she ever thought possible, and she made a run for the door. Throwing it open she relaxed a little when her eyes fell on Lucy, who was sitting on a blanket with her bunny eating berries. Rick was sitting across from Lucy looking at what appeared to be some sort of map.

“Momma!” Lucy looked up with the biggest smile on her face. The sun made a halo around the child’s curly brown hair making her look like an angel. 

“ G’ morning, Alicia.” Rick smiled. “Hungry? Lucy and I found some berries not too far from here.”

“I’m fine, thanks. You had me worried, I thought yo-” 

“Thought I kidnapped your daughter? Never.” Rick laughed. “Lucy woke up just before sunrise. We played a few quiet games so you could sleep. Then I decided we should forage for berries.”

“Thanks.”

Alicia walked over and sat down next to Lucy. The little girl crawled into her mom's lap and rested her head on her shoulder. Alicia ended up grabbing a few of the raspberries that were on the plate and popped them in her mouth. “What's with the map?”

Rick looked up. “It’s a map of the area. I have all of the camps circled, as well as a group that doesn’t appear to be part of Virginia’s control.”

“You did that all last night?” Alicia was skeptical.

“Actually, I’ve been watching Virginia for the last couple of months. It’s a long story, and I’m not getting into it, but I believe the group here,” Rick points to one of the circles further to the north. “Is people who have run from the camps, like you.” 

“Do you think it’s safe?” Alicia placed a kiss on the top of Lucy’s curls. “I guess I mean safer than here.”

“I think it depends on what your goal was when leaving.” Rick stood up and held out a hand for Alicia. She took it and was pulled easily to her feet. “I think it’s a start though.”

“I have friends, family, who are all being held at different camps.”

“And you want to get them out? I know what it’s like to do whatever you can for those you love.” Rick smiled. “I think the best idea is to go to this little community and see who is there. Maybe your family got out.”

Alicia nodded. She knew Rick was right.

“I’ll take the two of you there. I can make the journey in just over a day, but with the little one we’re talking double time.”

“Okay.”

Within an hour Alicia was following Rick through the woods. She held tight to Lucy’s hand not wanting to risk the unknowns of this world. If she lost her daughter everything she went through the last 6 years would have all been for nothing. 

“Momma?” Lucy pulled on Alicia’s arm. “Momma!”

Alicia saw it the moment she looked down at Lucy. Seven or eight walkers were headed their way from the right. They were far enough away, but still too close for Alicia to be comfortable. She let go of Lucy’s hand, grabbing the knife Rick had given her for the journey. It had been a while since she’s had to deal with walkers like this, but her instincts kicked in fast. 

The walkers were on the ground before Rick had a chance to run over. “Damn.” 

Blood covered her hands and splattered across her face. Alicia looked over at Rick, who had Lucy in his arms. The little girl had her arms wrapped around Rick’s neck tightly.

“You okay, Alicia?” 

Alicia nodded in response.

They were silent for the next little while of the journey, neither knowing what to say. Alicia hadn’t been forced to kill like that since before Lucy. Virginia was a horrible person, but at least they had been relatively safe at the camps.

“I’ve done things,” Alicia finally said when she noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep in Rick’s arms. “Things I’m not proud of, but always for what I thought was the right reason.”

“We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of, Alicia. That’s just the world we live in now.”

The rest of the trip went without a hitch, thankfully. When the sun started to set, they looked for a place to stay for the night. Rick found an abandoned shed, that worked well enough for a place to sleep. It was cramped with the three of them, but it worked. They left bright and early the next morning only stopping to forage for food a couple of times


	2. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Alicia are on the road together.

When they finally reached the small community Rick was talking about it was just before dusk.

“Where is everyone?” Alicia looked at Rick. she knew he didn’t have an answer before she even asked. The place was a chaotic mess. 

It looked like whoever was staying here up and left in a hurry. Were they found by someone else? Overtaken by a horde of walkers. They probably would never know. Alicia walked over and checked the scattered tents around the area looking for a sign of anyone she knew. 

Nothing. 

Tears flowed down her face. She wiped her hand down trying to control them. 

“Momma?” 

Alicia looked over at Lucy who was in Rick’s arms, but the voice hadn’t come from her daughter. She spun around, her eyes landing on a little girl covered in blood and dirt. The child stood between two of the ripped up tents, a knife in her small hands. 

“No.” Alicia whispered. “Not possible.”

“Momma?” The little girl whispered. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter. 

“Olydia?” Alicia slowly walked towards the child. She dropped to her knees, hands on the child’s shoulders. “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought you were dead.”

How was this even possible? It had been months since Alicia and Olydia had been separated. She thought her child had been left to fend for herself. Honestly, maybe she had. Maybe she kept herself alive like Alicia had taught her. 

Lucy was innocent in all this, but Olydia was a fighter. Alicia knew that the moment she met the little girl. She taught her how to take care of herself, and Olydia picked it up with ease. 

“I fought mom. I fought the rangers and I won.” Olydia whispered, wrapping her arms around Alicia. 

A tear fell down Alicia's cheek, and they just kept coming. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Rick standing directly behind her. Lucy was still in his arms, her hands wound tightly around him. 

Alicia stood up and gently took Olydia’s hand. Before she knew it Rick had his arms around her sandwiching Lucy between them. When he pulled away Alicia just looked him in the eyes.

“Now what?” She asked him. 

“I’m going East,” Rick replied. “I have family that I need to make it back to.”

“Oh.”

“You are more than welcome to come with me. You will be safe there.” Rick assured her. “Unless you really need to keep searching for your friends and family.”

“I-” Alicia hesitated. She knew better than to keep up a hopeless search, by some miracle she had Olydia back. Going with Rick seemed like the most realistic choice to make. A safe place over the unknown. “How far?”

“Far enough. If we can luck out and find anything with gas that works we might be able to make it in a day or two.” Rick shifted Lucy in his arms. “So, what do you say?”

“You promise it will be safe for my girls?” 

Rick nodded glancing down at Olydia. “Promise. My daughter is back there. She was a little younger than Lucy last time I saw her.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“Long story and I’m not ready to get into it. Let’s just say we were separated and it had nothing to do with my own choices”

Alicia simply nodded. She knew all about being separated from a child, and not having any choice in the matter. So she agreed to blindly follow Rick in hopes she could find a safe place for Lucy and Olydia. It was her daughter’s best chance, even if it meant leaving all their friends and family behind.

-

Traveling across the country with two young children in tow proved difficult. Finding food to keep four people fed was even harder, but thankfully not impossible. Alicia started to lose track of how many days it had been since she left the camp with Lucy. How many days had it been since Olydia showed up? 

Rick walked ahead of Alicia and Lucy. He was hand in hand with Olydia, and the pair seemed to be a perfect match. Both on the lookout for the dangers. Alicia wondered how long Olydia had been alone, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask. Not yet. 

“There’s a small town a few miles up the road” Rick looked back at Alicia and Lucy. “I saw a sign not long ago. We should be able to make it there before nightfall.”

Alicia nodded and adjusted her grip on Lucy’s hand. 

Hours later Alicia and Lucy stood outside a decent-looking house while Rick and Olydia went in to make sure it was safe. When he returned, Alicia followed him into the rundown two-story house. 

“Not much to look at here, but there are beds.” Rick shrugged out of his jacket, putting it on the back of a chair. “I’ll see what I can find for food around here. If not I’ll check the other houses”

Alicia nodded. 

“Momma?” Lucy looked up at her mom. “Are we going to die?”

“No, baby” Alicia forced a smile. “Rick is going to help us out of here. Remember the community he talked about. There are other kids there too, Lu.”

Alicia pulled Lucy close. “Regardless of where we end up, you’ve got me.”

“And Oly?” Lucy asked glancing over at her sister, who sat at the table. 

“Good news!” Rick smiled as he walked back in through a doorway. “I found a few cans of food in the garage, so we will have something.”

“That’s great.” Alicia smiled.

“There’s also a car in the garage that I’m hoping has gas. Just gotta see if there’s a set of keys anywhere around.”

Alicia rummaged around the kitchen before pulling a set of dusty keys out of a drawer. She tossed them to Rick. “Makes me sad to think about whoever lived here not making it out.”

“Maybe they did, Alicia.” Rick smiled. “Could have been a two-car family, or maybe they weren’t even home at the time.”

“One can hope.”

Rick nodded. “Take Lucy upstairs and see if there’s anything worth bringing with us. I’ll make us a gourmet meal of whatever is in those cans.” 

“Can I stay here?” Olydia asked. “And help Rick.”

Alicia nodded and took Lucy’s hand, she led the girl up the stairs and into an empty hall. Compared to some of the houses she had been in this one didn’t seem overly picked through. 

The first door Alicia opened was nearly untouched with the pale pink walls nearly grey with dust. A once white crib sat opposite the door with a tattered canopy enveloping it. A change table and dresser that matched the crib was under the window to the right with everything a baby girl could have possibly wanted. Everything Alicia would have wanted for Lucy. 

Alicia backed out of the room, closing the door, but not before grabbing a stuffed monkey from the shelf beside the door. She turned to see Lucy walking into the room across the hall. 

When Alicia walked in after she looked around at another almost untouched room. This time the walls were painted a bright purple. The room clearly belonged to a young child once upon a time. Back when the world was, well, normal.

Alicia walked over to the closet and opened the door. Clothes that were probably once nicely hung now lay in a pile on the floor. Spotting a book bag among the pile, Alicia started filling it with everything she could. 

“Can I sleep in here, momma?” 

Alicia glanced over her shoulder at Lucy. The little girl sat on the bed looking out the window. “Yeah, baby. You and Olydia can stay in here.”

-

When Alicia walked back downstairs she saw Rick and Olydia sitting on the couch. The coffee table was lined with candles and 4 bowls. He looked over just as she hit the bottom stair. 

“How’d you make out?”

Alicia shrugged. “I got some stuff for the girls. This place is the most untouched I’ve seen.” 

“I’d have to agree. I’ve scavenged many places over the years and this is a hidden gem.” Rick smiled. “Hungry?”

Lucy walked over to Rick and climbed onto his lap holding her stuffed bunny close. She rested her head on his shoulder. “You gonna eat, little one?”

“I’m just sleepy,” Lucy replied. “Bunny says he wants to sleep too.”

Alicia walked around and sat next to Rick. She grabbed a spoon full of what looked like soup and held it up to Lucy’s mouth. 

“No, momma. No.” Lucy never protested food. Living in the camps you were lucky if you got something edible, and you had to work damn hard for that. So learning to eat what was in front of you was a given. 

“She’s a bit warm, Alicia.” Rick frowned. His hand moved up and rested on Lucy’s forehead. “Maybe sleep will do her some good. She can eat tomorrow.”

Rick, Alicia, and Olydia finished their food in silence as Lucy dozed off in Rick's arm. When they were done, Rick carried Lucy up to the purple room and laid the child in bed. 

“I’ll stay here with her for the night.” Alicia sat on the edge of the bed, just watching her daughter sleep. “Olydia, do you want to stay with us?”

Olydia nodded and climbed into the bed with her sister and dozed off. It had been forever since Alicia had the chance to watch her girls sleep. She stayed up countless nights after she was separated from Olydia, just waiting for her to come home. Protecting Lucy from the same fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! I'm hoping to post every Monday if there is interest.


	3. Eyes Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia, Rick, and the girls make it to Alexandria safely.

The sun was starting to rise when Rick walked in looking fresher than Alicia had ever seen him. His beard was neatly trimmed and his hair brushed through. He was wearing different clothes, Alicia assumed he found them in the master bedroom. She however looked no different than she had the night before.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Rick asked, stepping closer. 

Alicia shook her head. 

“You’re not going to do the girls any good if you’re too tired to function,” Rick replied. “The car is ready to go, we got nearly a full tank of gas, and I managed to find enough to fill a gas can. So unless we run into any major problems we should be able to drive for the next 6-7hours straight.”

Alicia settled Lucy in the backseat of the car with everything they owned. The little girl was still very warm and slept through Rick carrying her down the stairs and into the car.

Olydia climbed in beside her sister, and Alicia handed her the stuffed monkey she had taken from the nursery. “For you, Oly.”

Olydia smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m worried,” Alicia whispered, climbing into the front seat. “What if it’s something serious?”

“Then getting her to the doctors in Alexandria is her best chance.” Rick reached and took Alicia's hand in his. “The fever wasn’t caused by a bite, so there’s that.”

“I know,” Alicia forced a smile. “I’ve done nothing but worry about Lucy from the moment I realized I was pregnant. I didn’t want her to be born into a world of chaos, but she was. I didn’t want to do it alone, but I did.”

A tear fell down Alicia's cheek as Rick backed the car out of the garage. She wiped it away quickly, but not before Rick noticed. 

“Creating a life among all of the chaos is hard. My daughter, Judith, was born just after everything happened. She thrived despite the hand she was dealt with. And Lucy did too. Olydia is also a fighter, so whatever you did there, you did right.”

“I raised her to be a fighter. I raised Olydia so much better than I did Lucy. Oly was made for this word, but Lucy isn’t.”

“You raised both of those girls the way they needed to be raised.”

“Thanks,” Alicia forced a smile.

“Don’t mention it. Now get some sleep, Alicia. I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Rick promised. 

Nodding, Alicia let herself drift off. The motion of the car was helping ease her mind. Along with Rick being around to help. It had been years since she let herself trust anyone, and even the last person she trusted betrayed her in the worst way possible. Strand had been her best friend, the only person she could truly trust after Madison and Nick died. Even he let her down in the end by assigning her to a different camp away from anyone. What hurt most was that he never bothered to check in on her.

-

“It’s my fault they found us,” Alicia whispered to Olydia. The pair laid in bed facing each other. The sound of the walkers outside growing louder. Alicia knew they were safe inside. Safe from the walkers, but not from the rangers. She took the chance she needed when one of the Rangers sent her and Olydia on a run. She took the child and never looked back, even though that meant she'd never see Lucy again. 

“It’s okay, mom.” Olydia frowned. “It was a mistake, you told me it’s okay to make them.”

“I made a mistake that cost us our freedom, Oly.”

Olydia nodded. She understood every word her mother said. She was smart, too smart for her again. 

The bed shifted and they were outside. 

“How fast can you run, Oly?” Alicia asked. Olydia sat on a chair kicking her dangling legs. Before the child could respond a car came out of nowhere grabbing Alicia and pulled her inside the vehicle. 

“Mom!” Olydia screamed, throwing her monkey to the ground and running towards the car. Alicia banged on the car windows and her daughter ran after her, but it was no use. Olydia got smaller and smaller until she was out of sight.

-

“No!” Alicia screamed in her sleep. “Olydia!"

“Alicia?” Alicia woke up to the sound of her name. Her eyes flew open and saw Rick staring at her. Then she went into complete alertness, eyes darting to the back of the car where the girls were. “Lucy’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Huh?” Alicia was confused. Why was he worried about her? Nothing happened. 

“You’ve been out cold for the entire drive. It’s been if I have to guess, about 10 hours since we started driving.” Rick explained. “I stopped a couple of times. Once to refill the tank, and once when Luce woke up. She ate by the way.”

“That’s good.” 

“How do you feel?” Rick worried. “Maybe you caught whatever Lucy has.”

“I’m fine, Rick.” Alicia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “How much further?”

“We’re here.” Rick smiled. “See that wall over there?”

Rick pointed a short distance away to a wall that seemed to go on forever. “That’s Alexandria.”

“It looks...safe,” Alicia whispered. 

Rick nodded as he drove closer. Finally, he parked the car in front of what appeared to be a giant gate. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Alicia replied. 

Rick exited the car and turned to open the back. He lifted Lucy into his arms, holding her tightly. As he walked up to the gate with Alicia, Olydia, and Lucy he feared, for the first time, what he would find on the other side. Was anyone even here?

The gates slowly opened and he was met by a familiar face. “Aaron?”

“Rick?” The look of utter shock was written all over Aaron’s face. “Everyone thought you were dead!”

“I’m invincible.” Rick laughed. 

Aaron picked up his radio. “Daryl, you’ll never guess who just waltzed through the gates. You better hurry.”

“On my way.” Rick recognized Daryl's voice on the other end. 

The gates closed behind them, and Alicia felt a warm body press against hers. She knew it was Olydia before she even looked down. 

“I know you’re scared,” Alicia assured her. “So am I.”

“Rick?” Daryl was running towards the small group of newcomers. The men hugged as Alicia stumbled back. “Thought you were dead, brother.”

Rick laughed, “seems to be a common thought.”

“Who are these lovely ladies?” Daryl eyed Lucy, who was in Rick's arms before his gaze fell to Alicia and Olydia. “Don’t tell me you ran off to start a new family.”

“Daryl, this is Alicia and her girls Olydia and Lucy,” Rick said motioning to Alicia. “Lucy here is quite sick, I don’t suppose there’s a doctor around.”

“Yeah, of course.” Daryl motioned for Rick to follow him, and the four of them did. 

Sitting in the infirmary, Alicia stared at the wall as Rick talked to people he knew like they were never apart. 

“Rick!” The door to the infirmary flew opened and a young woman stood there. She was about Alicia's age, but her features were darker. Black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. 

“Rosita.” Rick smiled and pulled the woman in for a hug. When he pulled back, he introduced Rosita and Alicia. 

“Rosita, this is Alicia. Alicia, this is my good friend Rosita.”

“Hi,” Alicia mumbled. 

“Mom?” Olydia reached out and took Alicia's hand. “It’s okay mom.”

-

Alicia was alone in the infirmary with the girls watching them sleep. Everything the girls could ask for was here in this small community. A future, a stable life, friends, but Alicia couldn’t help think about everything that was missing. 

Her friends.

Her family. 

If they were stuck in one of Virginia’s camps, then she had to help them out. She knew it was way too far to turn back, but she had to do it. Alicia also knew it was an excuse. An excuse to leave Alexandria without feeling worse than she already did. 

“When you girls wake up, I won’t be here.” Alicia let a tear fall. “I need you to be good for Rick. For whoever takes care of you. I will come back, and when I do…” Alicia trailed off. 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Alicia gave the girls a kiss and headed towards the infirmary door. Before she could open it, a tiny figure slid in front blocking her path. 

“You’re not leaving me, mom!” Olydia cried out. “I don’t care what you think you need to do.”

“Move, Oly.” 

“Don’t you love us!” Olydia was screaming now. “If you leave me I don’t want you to come back.”

“Olydia..”

“I-“ Alicia was about to speak when the door behind Olydia opened. Rick was standing there with a confused look on his face. 

“What’s going on?”

“Moms trying to leave us.” Olydia cried.

Rick looked from the little girl, whose face was tear-stained, to Alicia who looked like she was in fight or flight mode. 

“Alicia?” Rick was confused. “Why are you leaving?”

“I-I don’t know.” Alicia stumbled back. 

“Don’t lie to me, Alicia.” Rick's eyes were stern. He was going to get the truth out of Alicia one way or another. “Olydia, excuse me while I take your mother outside to talk.”

Olydia nodded and backed off. She walked over to sit with Lucy, as Rick took Alicia by the arm outside to talk. 

“You’re going to walk away from your girls?” Rick was angry. “I spent years away from my daughter, fighting to get back to her. But you’d just walk away from yours.” 

“It’s better than dying here!” Alicia screamed. “Dying in front of them. At least this way I can possibly make it out of here and save my friends.”

“Who said you’re dying?” Rick was confused. 

“The night Lucy got sick,” Alicia looked down. “After you were asleep, I left the house. I was hoping to find medicine for Lu. I was outside this house, it had been boarded up so I hoped there was something inside.”

“Alicia?”

“I didn’t see the walker. it came from behind, and I fought. The front porch caved in, and I-“

Rick stared at Alicia knowing where this story was headed. “You were bit?

Alicia nodded. “ I think so, I mean it hurt like hell. I tried to get a look in the mirror when I got back to the house, but it was dark.”

“C’mere.” Rick reached out and took Alicia by shoulders and spun her around so that she had her back to him. He didn’t hesitate when he lived up her shirt to reveal a nasty looking wound on her left side that was infected. 

Rick breathed out a sigh of relief though. The wound thankfully wasn’t a bite. “You’re okay. It’s not a bite.”

“It’s not?” Alicia took a deep breath. Rick's hands were still on her bare skin, and she didn’t want to move. “I-I was so sure.”

“My guess is you got it caught on something. Matching scar for your leg.” 

“Funny.” Alicia rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Rick. His hands were still planted on her waist, and their bodies were nearly pressed together. “Where do we go from here then?

“I think,” Rick whispered. “That we should get you and the girls settled into a nice house. Then we can decide where you would be of most help around here.”

“A house.”

“My house,” Rick emphasized. 

“If this wasn’t the end of the world I’d say things were moving too fast Rick.” Alicia smiled. “But as long as we are safe, then it’s all fine.”

-

Rick, Alicia, and the girls walked into Rick’s old house. They were greeted by Rosita, who held a baby in her arms. 

“How are you all feeling?” Rosita asked. 

Rick smiled at Rosita, and then the baby girl. “I think everyone is good. Does Judith know I’m here?”

“I think she suspects something is up. That girl is a smart one.” Rosita smiled. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No, we’ll be okay.”

Rosita nodded and then slipped out the door. 

“Dad?”

Rick looked over at the stairs and standing at the top was his daughter. Except she wasn’t the 4 year old he remembered. Her hair was so much longer, and she held herself in such a manner that reminded Rick of a little adult. The hat that was on her head made Rick's heart jump. The memories of Carl wearing that hat as a child, and giving it to Judith before he died. 

“Judith,” Rick whispered. 

Judith flew down the stairs and flung herself into Rick's arms. He held on tight never wanting to let go. 

“I’ve missed you, dad.”

“I’ve missed you too, Jude.”

When Rick sat Judith on her feet he saw her glance around looking at Alicia and the girls. 

“Who are they?” Judith asked. 

“This is my friend Alicia and her daughters. I helped Alicia on my way back here.”

“Oh.” Judith smiled. “You’ve got to meet RJ”

Rick knew the name. Daryl had told him earlier that day about his son with Michonne. Rick Junior, RJ. Daryl also mentioned Michonne having left to find him and hasn’t returned. Even Judith hasn’t heard from her in months. 

“Go on, Jude. Go get RJ.”

Judith nodded and disappeared up the stairs. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be here.”Alicia frowned. “This should be a place for you and your family.”

“We can talk about this when the children are asleep,” Rick whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not getting this up on Monday! Kept slipping my mind! You will get the next chapter today or tomorrow.


	4. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is Haunted by more memories of the past and slowly starts to become closer to Rick. Alicia is faced with a few familiar faces and what that means for her life with her children and Rick.

_ “You want me!” Olydia's voice broke through the screen. The image of her daughter's face on a screen blurred Alicia's memory. “You wrote it in the letter! You want me.” _

_ Tears streamed down Olydia’s face as she cried out for her mother, but all Alicia could do was stare at the TV in front of her. What letter?  _

_ “Olydia!”  _

_ The video looped over and over again. All Alicia could hear was the pleading in her child’s voice. The letter. Olydia’s face turned to static, and she was gone.  _

“No!” Alicia screamed sitting up. She glanced around the room and realized she was in a bed. In a house. It was just a dream. 

No, it wasn’t a dream. It was a memory.

The video of Olydia’s terrified face haunted her. She had many regrets in her life, and letting Olydia slip away was one. 

She had written a letter to Olydia when she got back to camp and she begged someone to find the child and give it to her. She never thought it would happen, she thought Olydia was dead. 

Then one day when one of Virginia’s rangers sent her to get something very specific from an old store a mile away. That’s when Alicia saw the TV. It had been set up similar to the ones she had done years ago with friends. 

Alicia tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but it wasn’t working. She glanced over to the bed where her girls slept peacefully, and then slipped from the room.

She knew that she shouldn’t, but for some reason, she was compelled to slip into Rick’s room. Feeling like a scared child, Alicia slipped into the bed beside the man who saved her life. 

“Hey,” Rick mumbled. “Everything okay?”

Alicia nodded, “didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Are you okay?” Rick asked again. 

“I’m fine, it was just a nightmare.”

Rick's hands wrapped around Alicia and pulled her close so that her back was pressed against his chest. Her hands landed on top of his and she sighed. 

“Sleep,” Rick whispered. “You are safe, your girls are safe.”

“We didn’t ta-“ 

Rick hushed her. “Tomorrow, love.”

Sleep didn’t come as easy as she had wished. Although she felt safe in Rick's arms, the thought of all the wrong she had done coming back to haunted her kept her awake. Until finally she dozed off. And that is when Rick let himself fall back asleep too.

-

When Alicia woke up the next morning she was alone. The bed was cold, so she knew Rick had been gone for a bit. 

Not bothering to change out of the T-shirt she had worn the night before, Alicia slipped down the stairs to find Rick and the four kids sitting around the table. 

“Morning, Momma!” Lucy smiled. She was shoving food into her mouth. Alicia smiled back.

Rick motioned to the empty seat next to him, and Alicia sat down. 

“You didn’t have to get up with the girls, but thank you.”

“They were no trouble, love.” Rick smiled at the girls. “We’ve been out and about exploring. We saw the garden and picked veggies for breakfast.”

Alicia took a bite of the food on her plate. “Sounds like you all had a busy morning.”

“We had fun.” Olydia smiled. 

Alicia was about to speak when they heard shouting coming from outside. Rick got up from the table and bolted outside, Alicia followed him. There was a large group arguing over something just down the street. 

“This is bullshit.” A voice yelled. Alicia stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice. Taking off running again Alicia made it to the group just behind Rick. 

She was met with very familiar faces. 

“Wes?” Alicia choked out. Wes stood there along with Strand, Morgan, Daniel, and Luciana. 

The group turned towards Alicia, the fighting stopping as their gaze landed on her. Alicia suddenly felt nervous. Rick must have sensed it because he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“How long have you been here?” Strand asked. 

“I-I-“ the words wouldn’t come. 

Rick looked at the group, “you must be the friends Alicia has told me so much about. She risked a lot to try and get back to you.”

“Alicia?” Strand took a step closer. “I missed you.”

“I-“ Alicia started, but she noticed Strand's gaze went off to the side. She looked behind her and saw Olydia and Judith walking towards her. 

“Dad?” Judith whispered, eyeing the group. 

“It’s okay, Jude,” Rick assured his daughter. “Take Olydia back to the house.”

Olydia stepped closer to Rick and clung to his free hand. He looked down and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, monkey.”

“Lucy is sick,” Olydia whispered low enough that even Rick could barely make out the words. “She threw up everywhere.”

“What?” Alicia asked. 

“Lucy threw up,” Olydia said louder. 

“I’ve got to go.” Alicia looked at her friends before turning and running back to the house. 

“I’m sorry.” Rick apologized. “I’ll send Alicia out to talk to you later if she wants.”

Rick turned and followed Alicia back to the house. She was already opening the front door when He caught up to her. 

They walked in and saw RJ sitting on the floor next to Lucy rubbing her back as the little girl cried. He looked up the second the adults walked into the kitchen. 

“Lucy is sick.” RJ frowned. “Is she gonna be okay?”

Alicia bent down and scooped Lucy into her arms holding her daughter right. She knew from the moment she had Lucy in her arms that the fever was back, and much worse. 

“She’s burning up, Rick.” Alicia panicked. “I thought we were over this?”

“It’s going to be okay, she’s just fighting off something.” Rick reached out and placed a hand on Lucy’s forehead. “What we’re not gon’ do is panic.” 

“Momma?” Lucy whined. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know, baby. I know.” 

As Alicia stood rocking her daughter in her arms there was a knock at the door. Rick excused himself and walked over, flinging the door open. 

“Where’s Alicia?” The voice belonged to Strand. “I really need to talk to her.”

“We all want to talk to her. It’s been years.” This voice belonged to Wes. 

Rick cleared his throat. “Alicia is busy at the moment.”

“She’s avoiding us.” Strand said. “I get it, she’s pissed off at me for sending her to a different camp, but that was years ago.”

“You abandoned me!” Alicia yelled coming into view. “You knew I saved you from doing all the bad things you wanted, so you sent me away. “

“Leash, please...let me explain.” Strand started. 

“Explain what? That somehow everyone ended up back together except for me? I was alone Strand, and it was the worst 6 years of my life.” Alicia shifted Lucy in her arms. “The only good thing about it was having Lucy...and finding Olydia.” 

“Lucy?” Wes eyed the little girl that was dead weight in Alicia's arm. “6 years...how old is she?”

“Don’t bother doing the math, Wes. She’s your daughter.” Alicia turned and walked up the stairs leaving the three men standing by the doorway. 

“Alicia!” Wes yelled out. He took a step towards the stairs but Rick stuck his arm out to stop him. 

“She can’t drop a bomb like that and expect me to stay here.”

“She can do whatever she very well pleases. She has risked everything for her daughters and I doubt anything you say will help.” 

“Let us talk to her.” Strand pleaded. 

“You need to leave.” Rick ushered the men out of the house. 

“Please.” Strand begged as Rick pushed the men outside. “Virginia told us she was dead. That she has escaped the camp she was at, and they found her as a walker a couple of days later.”

Without a word, Rick closed the door between himself and the two men. Alicia would talk to them when she felt like it, and pushing anyone to do something they didn’t want to wasn’t going to help. 

-

A couple of days later Rick was in the front yard watching as Judith and Olydia chased RJ around with a long stick. The boy laughed, so Rick figured the game was okay. 

Sensing someone behind him Rick turned to see Lucy standing there. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and she looked like she had just crawled out of bed. 

“Hey, butterfly. How are you feeling?” Rick smiled. Lucy crawled onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. “You don’t feel as hot.”

“I feel better,” Lucy whispered, snuggling closer. “I think mommas sick though.”

“Oh?”

Lucy shrugged. “I tried to wake her up, but she’s sleeping.” 

Rick knew Alicia spent a lot of time awake while Lucy was sick, so he tried not to worry. Except the worrying for the better of him, and he sat Lucy in the step and walked back into the house. 

Upstairs he found Alicia asleep in her bed. Her brown hair spread out on the pillow, and her cheeks red. She was a beautiful sight, and it caused Rick's heart to skip a beat. Had he fallen for Alicia?

“Alicia,” Rick sat down. His weight shifted the bed and Alicia stirred. “morning gorgeous.”

Alicia looked around. “Where’s Lucy?”

“She’s outside. I think she is finally over the sickness. Her skin wasn’t nearly as warm as it had been.” Rick brushed a strand of hair from Alicia's face. “You however seem warm.”

“I’m fine.” Alicia smiled. “Trust me.”

Rick looked into Alicia's eyes. Wanting to say so much to her, but before he knew what was happening their lips collided. 

“Whoa!” Olydia nearly screamed as she ran into the room. Rick and Alicia pulled apart as they looked over at the child standing there. She had a huge smile on her face. “I was just coming to let you know that those strange men are talking to Lucy.”

“Damnit!” Alicia pulled herself away from Rick and got out of bed. She threw on her boots before following Olydia downstairs. 

As they walked out the door Alicia saw Lucy and RJ sitting on a wooden bench. Wes and Strand were standing a few feet away talking to the children. Alicia also noticed that Judith was nearby, her arms crossed carefully watching the younger kids. 

“Get away from my daughter!” Alicia yelled. She walked over to when Lucy sat and scooped the little girl up. 

“I was just asking her about the bunny,” Wes answered defensively. “You know that you and I gotta talk.”

“I’m aware,” Alicia answered simply. “Look, I know I’m being a bitch. I’m very aware of that, but I have spent so much time on my own that I don’t know who the hell I trust anymore.”

“But you trust him?” Strand said motioning at Rick. 

“He hasn’t abandoned me!” Alicia yelled. “He very well could have left me behind more than once. I was a burden, I bring nothing to this relationship but two children and trust issues, and I-“

Rick grabbed Alicia's shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him. Then he placed his hands on either side of her face forcing eye contact. “You are not a burden.”

“But I-“ tears streamed down Alicia's face. 

“You are not a burden,” Rick repeated. “If you think for a moment that I would ever walk away from you, you are very wrong.”

Rick ran his hands through Alicia's hair before dropping them to his side. 

“I’m sorry,” Alicia said to Strand and Wes. 

“Mom?” Olydia said, pulling on Alicia's arm. “Can we go?”

Alicia nodded 

-

Alicia slipped out of the house before sunrise a few days later. She needed some space to think about her life, and what she wants for her girls. Falling for a man was never part of any of it. There were very few people out this time of day which made it all the easier to think. 

Walking up to the gates she saw Daryl and another man on watch. They looked down and smiled. 

“Where are you headed to this early?” Daryl asked. “It’s not even light out.”

Alicia shrugged. “Got some thinking to do, and I can do it here.”

“Are you on a suicide mission? Or will you be back?” Daryl asked. 

She didn’t expect Daryl to let her leave so easily, but he climbed down from the wall and let the gate slide open. 

“Thanks” Alicia mumbled. “I’ll be back.”

Daryl nodded as Alicia slipped out. The gates closed behind her and she was completely alone. When she looked up a few seconds later she saw Daryl watching her from the top of the wall. At least he hadn’t run off to tell Rick.

\- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh... 
> 
> also.. Olydia's character is based off the AU videos I made with a friend.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY_0A27y-Nk&t=3s


	5. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia runs into some trouble and then is faced with a familiar friend.

_ Momma where are you going?” Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes. She held on tightly to her bunny.  _

_ “Mommy’s been sent on a run with Oly.” Alicia smiled at her youngest. “You’re gonna stay here with Julia. She’s going to watch you.” _

_ The smile faded as the realization of what she was about to do hit her. How could she leave Lucy behind? Could she really walk out of this camp with Olydia, and turn her back in her flesh and blood?  _

_ But you have the chance to save Olydia and yourself from this mess. Lucy will be fine.  _

_ The voice in her head screamed at her to run. They screamed at her to stop. And then she ran.  _

_ Without looking back she had taken Olydia and left the camp. She would make it out to freedom, and freedom always came at a cost.  _

_ Lucy.  _

_ Lucy was the cost of her freedom, and somehow Alicia was going to let it happen.  _

-

  
  


Alicia wasn’t sure how long she had walked for, the memories of the past flooding through her mind. She left Lucy that day but ended up back with her daughter. Was fate really that twisted? The truth of the matter is that she left Lucy in a camp alone to run off with her other child. Only to be ripped from that child and brought back to the camp. 

“Damnit.” Alicia cursed, she was doing it again. Walking away from the people she loved, and for what? “You’re afraid to get close to anyone, that’s why.”

Growling started coming from the side, and Alicia looked over and saw 5 or 6 walkers coming towards her. She turned in the opposite direction and saw a few more. This is exactly why you don’t lose focus outside. 

Without batting an eye Alicia grabbed for her knife but realized that she left without it. How could she be so stupid! She glanced around for anything to use, but there was nothing. 

She knew that she could do this. Walkers were easy to kill, but being outnumbered made it difficult. Alicia made a quick mental note; there had to be at least 20 coming towards her. If she ran she could at least get away from most of them. 

Scanning the area she saw a wide enough gap and took off running. She just made it through and was running when her foot caught on a tree root and she stumbled headfirst into the muddy ravine. Her head hit a rock at the bottom and everything started going black. It didn’t escape her mind that the walkers had tumbled down behind her either. 

-

_ Alicia was roughly taken from the car she had been in and now stood on the solid dirt of the camp she and Olydia escaped. _

_ “Try that again, and Virginia won’t be so nice.” The Ranger shoved Alicia forward. She looked up and saw Lucy running towards her, with Julia trailing behind.  _

_ “Momma, you’re back. I thought you were never gonna come.” Lucy cried and threw her arms around her mother.  _

_ The guilt ate at Alicia, knowing that if she hadn’t gotten caught she wouldn’t have been back.  _

_ “Where’s Oly?” Lucy questioned.  _

_ “Olydia is gone, baby girl.” Alicia made eye contact with Julia, and the older woman looked concerned. “It’s just you and me.” _

_ “Did she die?” Lucy asked.  _

_ “No, Lu. We just got separated.” Alicia sighed and whispered, “the rangers won’t let me go look.” _

_ “Someday?”  _

_ Alicia nodded. “Someday.” _

_ - _

“Are you sure she isn’t bit?”

“I’m positive.” The voice huffed. “I looked her over twice! Aside from quite a few nasty cuts, she’s fine. That’s not to say the infection from those won’t kill her, but I cleaned them up and covered them.”

Alicia could hear the voices as she started to come to. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over. She let out a groan, and instantly there was someone at her side. 

“Alicia?” 

Alicias eyes fluttered open and she saw a young brunette standing above her. She looked vaguely familiar but Alicia couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She forced herself to sit up and glanced around. She was in some small shack that looked like it wouldn’t survive the next windy day. 

Across the room, which was really only 10 feet away, a young man stood by the window his eyes focused on what was outside. His sandy brown hair hung in his face and a gun was held tightly in his hand.

“You almost got yourself killed!” The brunette nearly shouted. “I thought you were over that.”

“What?” Alicia was confused. “Do I know you?”

“You really did hit your head hard. Lucky for you I got the bleeding to stop or your girls would be orphans.” The girl laughed. “It’s Charlie.”

“Charlie?” Her hair was longer, and she was much taller now. Alicia focused on the girl's face. “You’re all grown up.”

“Tends to happen as the years pass.” Charlie smiled then nodded to the man standing by the window. “That’s Alden.”

“Well...hello.”

Alden glanced over and mumbled a hello before being his focus back out the window. 

“Alden wants to head back to Alexandria before nightfall,” Charlie explained. “You’ve been out for a while.”

“I have?” Had she really been out that long? “You two should head back then. I’ll be okay.”

“Ha!” Alden chuckled. “If Charlie hadn’t dragged my ass out of bed this morning so she could follow you, then you’d probably have been Walker bait.”

“You followed me?” 

“Of course I did, I’ve been wanting to see you again, but Strand told me to wait. I’m too impatient for that.”

“Can we go now?” Alden urged. “Please? I want to get back to Adam before bed.”

“Alicia?”

“Fine.” Alicia huffed. Stubborn as she was, she wasn’t in any shape to be out here alone. “Who’s Adam?”

“My son,” Alden replied. “Let’s go.”

Pain radiated through Alicia as she stood up. She sucked in a breath but continued to walk. 

“You’re in rough shape. The fall down the ravine did a number on you, but would have been worse if Alden hadn’t shot the walkers before they turned you into breakfast.”

“Thanks.” Alicia gave Alden a slight smile. 

“What were you doing out here anyway? Especially without a weapon.” Alden asked. 

“Thinking.” 

“Couldn’t have done that in the safety of the walls?” Charlie asked. “Alexandria is a good place. It’s what we’ve always wanted, Alicia.”

“It’s complicated.” Alicia frowned. 

Charlie laughed, “Isn’t it always?” 

-

The sun had just set when the trio arrived back in Alexandria. When the gates finally opened, Alicia nearly hit the ground in exhaustion. 

“Alicia!” The voice belonged to Rick, he was jogging towards them. As soon as he was close enough, Alicia collapsed into his arms. “What the hell happened.”

“Fell into a ravine with some walkers,” Charlie answered. “Alden saved her ass from being eaten.”

“That wouldn't have happened if Charlie didn’t drag me out of bed.” Alden shrugged. “I’m going to see Adam.”

“We can talk tomorrow.” Charlie smiled at Alicia, then turned her focus to Rick. “She’s got a nasty cut on her head, that is very deep. A bunch of cuts everywhere else, take care of her.”

Then Charlie and Alden disappeared together.

“What the hell were you thinking Alicia! You could have been killed.” Rick yelled. “What do you think would happen to your girls then?”

Alicia shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking about them.” 

Tears streamed down Alicia's face as she tried to back out of Rick's arms. He held onto her tightly. “Did you know that I willingly left Lucy behind to save Olydia?”

“When?”

“It was a while ago. I was given a chance to leave the camp, and they told me to take Olydia with me. That she was old enough to start going outside the gates. I took that opportunity to give her a better life than we had, but that meant leaving Lucy behind with an old friend.”

“That doesn’t-“ Rick started.

“That’s how I lost Olydia in the first place. When we didn’t return they sent the Rangers. I made enough mistakes that they found us. They took me back to camp but left Olydia behind. I sacrificed one daughter for another so that I didn’t have to stay behind those damned walls. And guess what, I ended up losing my freedom and losing Olydia.”

“Leesh,” Rick murmured and pulled Alicia in closer. “You’re worried that you’re stuck behind more walls. Aren’t you?”

Alicia pulled back and looked Rick in the eyes she slowly nodded. 

“It’s not the same,” Rick whispered. 

“I know. Not even close to the same, but my brain...my guilt eats away at me every damn day.”

“You love your girls. I’ve known that since we met. The way you were with Lucy. The way you are with both of them now. You love them.”

“I do. So much.”

“I love them too, and I love you.”

“What?” Alicia looked at Rick completely shocked. “You what?”

“I love you, Alicia Clark.” Rick smiled. 

“But we-“ Alicia paused not knowing what to say. Did Rick love her? She knew she loved him, but never in a million years thought a man like Rick Grimes would want her. Not in this world. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Alicia.”

“I love you.” Alicia smiled. “I do love you, but I don’t know how to do this.”

“Together. That’s how we will do it.” 

Alicia nodded. 

“Now, are you going to stop running from me? I don’t want you going off and getting yourself killed.”

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's it. I have kinda left it open enough that I could write a part 2 if there was any/enough interest. It would be a couple of years later, of Alicia & Ricks's life together. I haven't fully decided if I'm gonna do it, or what it would look like if I did. (a one-shot, or a chapter series)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this since quarantine. Started out as just a fic about Alicia and her daughter, and then Rick appeared....and the rest is history.


End file.
